


A Shot Worth Taking

by soidiallednine



Series: How Fitting and Sweet [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Spy, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, War, Wordplay Fic Challenge (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soidiallednine/pseuds/soidiallednine
Summary: The planets Walloq and Traj have been at odds for nearly a century. If nothing is done soon to stop the war, the future of both worlds may be lost. Louis Tomlinson is a member of the Trajan resistance, operating undercover on Walloq. He hopes his mission will bring the resistance closer to ending the war and, in the process, save what’s left of his family. Dr. Harry Styles is the son of the president of Walloq, pampered and privileged - and the target of Louis’s mission. Harry is also playing a secret role in the conflict, one that puts him in grave danger on his home planet. When Louis’s cover is blown, he needs to flee Walloq and try to make it back to Traj safely. Whether he likes it or not, Harry is coming along for the ride.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: How Fitting and Sweet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817845
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Prompt 4.4: Shot





	A Shot Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this section is a bit shorter than I intended. The week got away from me. I likely will need to post a section the week after the Wordplay Challenge ends to get the full story in. Hope y'all are willing to stick it out.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "shot". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/shot), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> A Tumblr ficpost can be found [here](https://soidiallednine.tumblr.com/post/622909837066518528/how-fitting-and-sweet-by-soidiallednine). Please reblog if you enjoy the fic!

Harry came awake slowly, happy to remain enveloped by Louis’s warmth. Unlike that first morning in the container, Harry knew exactly where he was and who he was with. Louis was behind him, his front pressed up against Harry’s back, left arm wrapped around Harry’s chest. From his breathing pattern, which Harry had ample time to learn during their time in the container, Harry was pretty sure he was also awake. Weak sunlight filtered in through the small window, mostly blocked by the building across the narrow alleyway.

Harry hadn’t forgotten his anger from the previous evening. He still had a lot of questions for Louis, and he was still conflicted about how much he should commit to Louis’s cause. Or to Louis, for that matter. Surely if he tried hard enough he could get to the Walloqi embassy, couldn’t he? Harry knew that even during the long war, the two planets had maintained embassies and a few consulates. Thinking about embassies prompted Harry to ask a pretty important question, one that should have occurred to him earlier.

“Why aren’t I in some sort of Trajan prison? Why haven’t you taken me to your commanding officer for processing or something?”

Louis sighed. “So you’re awake now, are you?”

“Lou, why are we in some dingy, anonymous apartment rather than in government custody? You’re a Trajan agent, aren’t you?”

“Not exactly.”

Harry rolled over to face Louis. “What do you mean ‘not exactly’?”

Louis must have gotten some rest, because he looked far sharper than he had the previous night. He also looked pretty wary, like he wasn’t sure he wanted to have this conversation. Harry watched his face as Louis calculated how to answer him. Harry wasn’t sure if how well he could read Louis was a good thing or bad. 

“I was a Trajan agent for a brief time after I left the military, but now I work for the resistance. According to official Trajan records, I have retired due to injury.”

Harry sat up, and Louis followed suit. They were now sitting face to face on the bed, both just in their underwear. As much as Harry liked looking at Louis, he was a bit more preoccupied with figuring out why he wasn’t in the clutches of the notorious Trajan secret service.

“So, I’m not in Trajan custody at all? I never was? And Niall, he’s resistance, too?”

“Yes. He doesn’t do undercover work, but he helps manage ops. I grew up with him. We didn’t serve together, but I ran into him again when I was training for official undercover work. He brought me into the resistance, helped me get away from the service.”

“Lou! Why didn’t you tell me all this from the beginning? I have contacts with the Walloqi resistance. You know that! We didn’t have to flee Walloq!”

Louis ducked his head, apparently ashamed. “Harry, honestly, I was so caught up in executing the extraction plan like I was instructed that it never really occurred to me. I just knew that I needed to make sure that we weren’t caught by your father’s agents.”

“My father’s agents? You mean the Walloqi police? Or internal security?”

“No, specifically your father’s agents. I didn’t tell you at the time because I thought that it would distract us from getting off Walloq safely, but it was your father’s personal security force who figured out I was undercover.”

“I didn’t realize he had his own security force, but honestly I’m not that surprised. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Louis was no longer making eye contact, instead looking down into his lap where he was fiddling with his fingers.

“My identity wasn’t all they knew.” Louis took a deep breath. “They also know that you’re the Archer.”

Harry went cold. The Walloqi government becoming aware of his alter-ego was one of his greatest fears. It put not only him and the resistance in danger, but also all of his friends and family, even those who had no idea what he was doing.

“How did they know?! I took so many precautions!”

Louis kept his head down, his voice low, almost mumbling. “We told them. We told them that you’re the Archer. Specifically, _I_ told them.” 

Louis finally looked up. His eyes were beautiful and pleading, but Harry felt all the anger he’d had the previous evening surge through him. He jumped up from the bed and started pacing the small room.

“What do you mean _you_ told them?” Harry gritted out between clenched teeth.

“My Grant identity went further than just therapy sessions with you. Grant had been military intelligence, so when I took over his identity, I also infiltrated the Walloqi military intelligence branch. We knew there was a secret cadre of military and intelligence agents protecting your father, and part of my mission was to identify some of them and get close to them. The identity of the Archer was information I could use to gain their trust. Exposing you served the ultimate mission, too.”

Harry, still pacing, was burning with rage. “And just what was your ‘ultimate mission’?”

“To gain your trust during therapy and then to seduce you. When your father’s agents came after you, you’d turn to me to protect you. And then . . .”

Louis got up off the bed and tried to grab Harry’s arm. Harry ripped his arm away, turning on Louis.

“And then what?” Harry yelled, directly into Louis’s face.

“And then we would have traded you to your father in exchange for information that would help us weaken the Trajan government’s internal security forces. We think that your father is actually working closely with some Trajan officials, that they have some sort of business relationship.”

Despite Harry’s fury, Louis remained calm.

“So,” Harry said with ice in his voice. “Your plan was to use me, to deceive me into being devoted to you, and then you were going to just turn me over, knowing full well it would likely get me killed.”

“Harry, the plan was designed before I ever knew you. And it all went to hell, anyway. Someone figured out I wasn’t Grant and my cover was blown. I had to flee and taking you with me seemed like a good idea at the time. Everything has changed in the last few weeks.”

“Has it? Or is this all part of a long con? Is this all just a set up to get me here so that you can trade me for something that helps you? This doesn’t sound all that different from what you told Niall you were doing.”

“Harry, no! If that’s what I was doing, why would I tell you about it? Why wouldn’t I have distracted you when we were in bed together rather than answering your questions?” Louis’s voice was escalating, his cool demeanor breaking. “Why would I have kept my hands to myself the last two weeks? I had every opportunity to seduce you, Harry, but I didn’t do it. I want you to trust me.”

Harry didn’t know what to think. Louis had betrayed him. He’d lied to him, deceived him into going along with his plans. He’d used threats of exposure to get Harry to go along with him, yet he had actually already exposed him, putting him in grave danger. But he was right that he hadn’t touched Harry despite many opportunities and Harry indicating multiple times that he would have been receptive.

“Uuuugh.” Harry yelled in frustration, and pushed Louis away from him. He stomped out into the hallway, overcome with a sudden urge to put as much distance as he could between him and Louis. Harry wasn’t sure he could trust himself not to hurt Louis when he was so angry.

“What about my mom and my sister?” Harry yelled from the living room. “Did you even think about them? Do you know if they’re okay?”

Louis followed Harry into the living room but kept his distance. 

“During my debriefing yesterday, I was told that your mother and sister are both safe in the presidential palace. No harm has come to them. The official story on Walloq is that you have entered a drug and alcohol treatment facility, which explains why you aren’t around. There’s been no public mention of you being the Archer, that you’ve left Walloq, or that you have anything to do with the resistance, either here or there.”

“My father will never let any of what’s happened get out. Being in rehab makes me look bad, and I’m sure he’s playing it up to make himself look like the devoted father who wants to help me.”

“Harry, I know this is a lot, but please, trust me. As soon as I met you, I knew that we couldn’t really execute the mission as we’d planned. I knew immediately that I couldn’t hurt you. I was terrible at pretending to be Grant in our therapy sessions and you knew it. Bringing you here really wasn’t the plan. If I hadn’t been exposed, I don’t know what I would have ended up doing, but I never could have turned you over to your father. I’m sorry I lied to you.”

“Why should I trust you? Everything you’ve said to me since we’ve met has been a lie!”

Harry knew that wasn’t really true. Louis had been honest and open a number of times. But Harry was so angry. And hurt. And very confused about his feelings. Despite his anger, he _wanted_ to trust Louis. Even now, what he wanted more than anything was for Louis to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. But he also wanted to punch him.

Before Harry could decide what to do, the front door beeped as the lock released and Niall bustled in, fussing with a small bag.

“Morning. Lou, I got all the paperwork you need, and there’s a van out front for you. It’s not great, but it’ll get you there.”

Niall looked up and came to a halt. He seemed to assess the mood pretty quickly.

“Lou, everything okay here? Why aren’t you ready?”

Niall still didn’t look at Harry, which pissed him off even more.

“No, we’re not okay, Niall! If that’s even your name! Everything you guys say is a lie, so your name is probably actually Eugene or something!” Knowing that he sounded a bit ridiculous, Harry stomped off to the bedroom to get some clothes. Apparently they were leaving soon.

Harry forced himself to calm down a bit while changing. However angry he was, he needed to think straight and figure out what to do next. Despite his anger at being deceived, Harry realized there was some truth to what Louis was saying. He hadn’t behaved like someone trying to seduce Harry and then use him. Louis had been kind and caring, and, at times, honest. Harry didn’t think that was all fake. But the fear of what was going to happen next and the knowledge that his life on Walloq had been destroyed, that he couldn’t just find a way home, was overwhelming. What options did he have other than following along with Louis with whatever the new plan was?

When Harry came back out to the living room -- wearing the Master Baiter sweatshirt out of spite -- Niall and Louis were seated at the kitchen table, going through some papers. Louis was still in his underwear, and for some reason that reignited Harry’s anger.

“Will you go put some clothes on, for pete’s sake! ‘I can’t think when you’re naked,’” Harry derisively mimicked Louis’s statement from the night before. Louis looked hurt by that, but quickly got up and disappeared into the bedroom. Harry felt a pang of guilt at hurting Louis.

“He has pissed off everyone trying to protect you, you know. Given up a lot. The least you could do is be kind to him.” Niall was finally looking at Harry, speaking to him even.

“What do you mean? He’s dragged me away from my life, exposed me, made it so I can’t go home. It’s my life that’s been ruined.”

“While you two were in transit from Walloq, we developed a plan to turn you over to the Walloqi military stationed on Traj’s first moon in exchange for some resistance agents imprisoned there. We assumed the military would then deal you on to your father for something or other. But when Louis got here, he refused to let that happen. Said he’d go to his old secret service supervisors and turn himself in as resistance if we didn’t protect you. Told us we needed a new plan, one that wouldn’t put you in danger. That’s the man that you’re so angry at, a man who would put himself in a position to be tortured rather than let harm come to you.”

Harry sunk down on the couch, more confused than ever.

“Why would he do that?” Harry asked. “He barely knows me. The only reason we even met was because he was trying to deceive me.”

“The Louis I’ve always known is motivated first and foremost by protecting the people he loves. The only reason he even joined the resistance was because he thought it would give him a better chance to protect his family. Some of those in the resistance are true believers who will do anything to take down the Trajan government. Louis says that’s him, but it’s not. He isn’t in this for some abstract idea about government or allegiance to Trajan identity or independence. He’s doing it because he couldn’t help his mom, and he sees no other way to help the family he has left. To help everyone in Haven that he loves.”

Louis came back into the living room, now dressed. The apartment was small, surely he’d heard what Niall had said.

“Aw, Niall, c’mon, now. You give me way too much credit. I joined the resistance because I don’t know anything other than this kind of work. I was drafted at seventeen. By twenty-two I had seen most of my battalion die. I’ve spent the last several years pretending to be someone else. I don’t even know who I am anymore. I just don’t have any other options.”

Niall gave Louis a look that said he wasn’t believing any of it.

“Whatever, Louis. Sure, sure, you’re an unfeeling bastard who just threatened to ruin his own life to protect someone he barely knows because you know nothing else. That’s exactly what’s happening here.”

Louis was flipping through the papers on the table again. Harry was as confused as ever, but he knew there was more truth in what Niall was saying than in Louis’s protestations.

“Are there residency cards for Haven in here?” Louis asked, refocusing on whatever their next mission was rather than his personal motivations for saving Harry.

“There should be. There are also exit passes for Castr and travel documents that should get you through the checkpoints. Hold onto the stuff you’ll need later; it will be too hard to get new docs to you. There are receipts from a hotel on the bay if you’re questioned about where you’ve been. And of course your new identity cards and the marriage license.”

“The what?!” Harry had been caught up in his own thoughts, not really paying attention to the paperwork talk. But the mention of a marriage license caught his attention.

Neither Niall nor Louis answered him. Niall dug around in his bag, pulling out a set of keys and some small objects that Harry couldn’t see.

“You’ll need these,” Niall said, talking to Louis and again ignoring Harry. “It’s a brown van parked right in front of the building. The tank is full and there’s an extra can of fuel in the back. The checkpoints have really been backing up lately, so I’m not sure how long the drive will take you. Hopefully you make it by nightfall.”

“Thanks, Niall.” Louis followed Niall back to the door, punching in the lock code and opening it for him. “I’ll use the resistance’s communicator in Haven to let you know I’ve arrived. Probably won’t hear from me until then.”

“Oh, and one more thing, Louis. Liam is back in Haven.” Louis, who had been looking at whatever was in his hand, jerked and looked up at Niall. “No one’s quite sure where he’s been, but there are rumors he’s informing for the interior police. Don’t trust him, don’t let him know who Harry is. You decide what to tell your family, but if it were up to me, I wouldn’t want to put them in the position of keeping secrets. You know there are informants all over camp, even if Liam isn’t one of them.”

“Thanks, Niall. I’ll keep that in mind. Talk to you soon.” 

Niall left, and Louis shut the door behind him, focused again on the objects in his hand.

“WHAT MARRIAGE LICENSE?” Harry yelled.

Louis looked up, startled, as if he’d forgotten Harry was there.

“Um, well, ours.” Louis held out his hand, which Harry now saw held two gold bands. “You need to put this on.”

“WHAT?!”

* * *

Nearly twelve hours later, they were finally at the checkpoint to enter Haven. It had been a very long, miserable drive. Harry hadn’t said much at all, still angry with Louis and bitter about the situation. Louis didn’t really blame him. He had lied to him and had put him in danger. Louis had heard Niall telling Harry about how he’d stood up for Harry with resistance command, but Louis wasn’t sure that was enough to make up for misleading him and basically kidnapping him to another planet. The fact that Harry was now legally his husband despite never being consulted about it? Well, Louis wasn’t sure Harry would get past that.

Back at the apartment, when Harry had understood that they were now married -- at least in the eyes of Trajan law -- Louis had thought Harry might explode. His face had turned bright red and he’d started pacing with such heavy stomps that Louis was worried the neighbors would hear and come check on them.

“Movement on Traj is heavily regulated, Harry. The only way to get you into Haven was to make you my husband. Even with a new identity, they don’t let people in who aren’t related to someone already living there. This was the best way we could think of.”

“And why do we need to go to Haven?”

“We have a plan for what to do next, but it’s going to take a while. Haven is the safest place for you.”

“You’re not going to tell me the plan, are you?” Harry asked bitterly.

“I’m sorry, Harry. It’s not safe. It’s not just us who would be in danger if anyone figured out what’s happening. I promise to protect you, though. You just have to come with me to Haven and pretend to be my husband for a while.”

Louis was sure that Harry’s curiosity about the plan hadn’t been assuaged, but he had apparently decided he had no option but to go along with it. He’d put the ring on and helped Louis move their few belongings into the van Niall had left for them.

During the long drive, much of which was spent waiting at checkpoints, Louis had tried to tell Harry about Haven and his family there. Harry had said next to nothing, only rarely even indicating that he was listening. It was the reverse of their time in the container when Harry had talked incessantly to stave off the boredom. Louis hoped Harry had taken in enough of the information that he wouldn’t immediately give them away when they got to the camp. Louis was most worried that one of his sisters would figure out that they weren’t really married. Not that he didn’t trust them, but, like Niall had said, he didn’t want to put them in any more danger than they already were. 

“Harry, we’re just about there. This checkpoint is going to be the most difficult. They’re probably going to ask you questions. Are you ready for that?” 

So far only Louis had been asked questions at the checkpoints they’d passed through. He had flashed their paperwork -- including an old government identity card from his time in official service -- and mentioned they were moving to Haven to be close to his family now that they were married, and the guards had let them pass. The Haven guards would be tougher, though. They’d want details for them to prove who they were. It had been a while since Louis had been to Haven, so he wasn’t sure if any of the guards would recognize him. They were rotated out often and all came from other areas on Traj.

“Yes, Louis, I can lie as well as you can.”

Harry’s words hit hard. Louis wasn’t sure how he was going to prove to Harry that he really did care and have his best interests at heart. When he’d dragged Harry along for the extraction on Walloq, Louis had told himself that it was the best option at the time. That if he got Harry to Traj, the resistance could still use him somehow, even if the original plan was blown. It had been a while since Louis had believed that, though. He was pretty sure he’d dragged Harry along because he wanted him to stay close. Because he couldn’t bear leaving Harry behind and never seeing him again. That had been selfish and now Harry hated him for it. Once again Louis had put someone he cared about in danger. No matter how logical Harry’s protestations otherwise were, Louis was sure he was bad luck.

“Harry . . .”

Louis didn’t know what to say, but it didn’t seem like Harry was listening anyway. They inched forward in the line of cars trying to get past the checkpoint. Haven was at a major crossroads; a few of these cars held people going to Haven, but most were just trying to pass through and head on to other destinations.

“Who’s Liam? You told me about your family and a bunch of others but Niall mentioned a Liam.”

This was Harry’s first question during the whole drive.

“He’s, well, he’s my ex-boyfriend.” Louis stared out the window, not turning to see Harry’s reaction to this. “We grew up together, with Niall. We were just kids really when we got together. My mom thought we were going to get married one day.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing really. I was drafted and went off to fight. Liam had a medical waiver, so he stayed behind. Last I heard, he had joined a mining collective and left Haven. We just faded away from each other. With travel so limited and no real communications infrastructure here, it’s hard to maintain any sort of relationship over distance. It was inevitable that we’d go our own ways.”

“So you’re not together because of circumstance. Do you still love him?”

Louis finally turned to look at Harry, who was staring at him intently, as if the answer to this question was of utmost importance.

“Harry, honestly I haven’t thought about him in years. A lot has happened since I saw him last. I don’t even know him now.”

“How will he react to you being married?”

“I don’t know. I assume he’s moved on, too.”

Harry didn’t really seem satisfied with these answers, but they’d reached the front of the line. Louis rolled down the window.

“Good evening, officer. We’re heading to Relocation Camp One Forty-Seven.”

“What is your business there?”

“We are going to live there. My family is there. We just got married.” Louis passed their paperwork to the guard.

“Same last name. Which one of you is the original Tomlinson?”

“I am, sir.”

“And you? Where are you from? Where did you live before.” The guard was now looking at Harry, directing questions to him.

“Oh, officer, hi! My name’s Harry! I’m from Plaj. It’s, like, on the west continent? It’s soooo far away. Well, ever since I was a little boy I wanted to be a doctor. To, like, help people? I always wanted to help people. So, as soon as I could, I got an appointment to the science academy in Castr and moved. Castr is such a big city! I just couldn’t believe it when I got there! Everywhere I looked people people people. I loved what I was studying, but Castr was just so big and loud.”

Louis looked at Harry like he’d lost his mind. He was babbling away, using a voice he’d never used before. Usually Harry spoke rather slowly and with a deep baritone. Now he sounded like some sort of chattering magpie. He was actually using the legend information Louis had tried to give him during the drive, however. 

Harry leaned toward Louis and grabbed his arm.

“But then I met Louis here, and I knew he’d save me from all the chaos. Isn’t he just gorgeous? As soon I saw him, I knew he’d save me! And he did! He swept me off my feet. He’s soooo romantic! Always getting me little presents and making sure I’m happy. See this sweatshirt? Louis got it for me as a wedding gift!”

Harry, still wearing the Master Baiter sweatshirt, preened and pulled the shirt down to make sure the guard could read it.

“Isn’t it so sweet?! He loves me soooo much.” Harry leaned back over to Louis, this time pulling him over the middle console so that he could kiss his cheek. “He really knows what I like!” Harry started nuzzling Louis, nipping his earlobe and kissing his neck.

What the fuck? Louis could barely think with Harry breathing in his ear and pawing at him. 

“Ahem,” the guard loudly cleared his throat, drawing Louis’s attention back. Harry now had a hand in Louis’s hair and was pulling his head back so he could nuzzle under Louis’s chin. “Okay, well, yeah, your paperwork looks to be in order. Go ahead to the camp. Be sure to check in with the admin office there. And, ah, well, congratulations, I guess.”

Louis tried to nudge Harry away, but Harry resisted. 

“Thank you, officer . . . ah! Harry!” 

Harry had bitten down hard on Louis’s collarbone. Louis stopped nudging and full out pushed Harry away. 

“Harry, the officer here doesn’t need to see that. Save it for later!”

Harry, with an exaggerated pout on his face, said, “Aw, Looouuiiis! I just can’t wait. Let’s go! I can’t wait to be alone with you, Boobear!”

Boobear? 

“Best move along, sir. And, ah, keep an eye on him. He seems like the type to wander into trouble.”

“Will do, officer. Thank you.” Louis started to roll up the window.

“Byeee! Thanks, officer!” Harry shouted out. The officer, shaking his head, turned to deal with the next car in line. Louis pulled forward.

“Harry, what the hell was that?”

“You told me to lie, Lou. Didn’t you like my performance?” Harry sat back into his seat, turning to the window.

All signs of whoever Harry had just turned into were gone. In his place was the Harry who very clearly hadn’t gotten over his anger at Louis. 

“I . . . well, I guess it was fine. But, um, could you, ah, maybe not act like that around my family? I don’t want to traumatize them with whatever that was.”

Harry turned and stared at Louis.

“Of course, Boobear. Whatever you want.”

Louis sighed. He was learning that an angry Harry was a dangerous Harry. He reached up to rub at his collarbone. 

“You broke the skin, Harry! What were you thinking?”

Harry smirked. “Well, everyone will believe we’re married now, won’t they?”

* * *

Harry was exhausted. He felt like they’d woken up in that dingy bedroom in Castr days ago, but it had only been this morning. Now it was close to midnight, and he and Louis were finally alone again. Meeting Louis’s family and getting introduced to the camp had been draining. It had calmed his anger, though. Seeing Louis here and seeing how much he cared for his family made Harry think hard about everything that had happened.

After the guard let them through the checkpoint, Louis had driven a few more miles down a dirt road and parked the van in a small lot next to the Haven relocation camp. It wasn’t very big, maybe the size of a small town. Louis had explained that a couple of thousand people lived there, most from a few villages that had been destroyed in the surrounding countryside. The area was just as rocky and barren as the area around Castr had been. Harry still didn’t know if there was any farmland nearby. Everything he’d seen of Traj so far had looked bleak. He didn’t know if it had always been like that or if the war had damaged the environment that badly.

No one in Haven had been expecting them, so Louis had had to hunt down his family. The buildings all looked pretty temporary, made from random pieces of sheet metal, mismatched wood, and plastic tarps. Louis noted that many of the constructions were different than when he’d last been there. Harry had seen a few official-looking huts all made of the same metal near the front of the camp, but everything else was clearly put together with whatever the inhabitants could find. For all that, the camp was clean and organized and the people were friendly. Most people seemed busy with preparing dinner when they had arrived, but everyone was willing to help Louis find his family. Apparently they had recently moved, so there was some debate over exactly where they were. Most people seemed to remember Louis, but it was obvious that they thought of him as an outsider now.

Eventually they had found Louis’s sisters and brother in one of the larger homes on the back edge of camp. Harry could tell that Louis was ecstatic to see them again. He could also tell that the younger ones didn’t really know who he was. The teenage twins were happy to see him, Harry could tell, but they were also a bit wary. Lottie, Louis’s oldest sister, welcomed him unreservedly, however. Harry was a bit teary himself watching the two siblings hug each other, both so happy to be reunited.

Lottie noticed Louis’s ring immediately and, seeing Harry hanging back, broke off the hug and gave Louis a small smack on the arm.

“Oh my God, Lou! You got married! And you didn’t invite us!” Louis put his arm around Lottie and turned to look at Harry. “Well, he’s a pretty thing, isn’t he? I’m not sure about that shirt, though. Why don’t you introduce us?”

Harry noticed Louis flush and wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed of Harry, the shirt, or because of Lottie’s admonition about not inviting them to the wedding.

“Lottie, this is Harry. He’s a doctor. We met when he was assigned to assist my division with an investigation. And we couldn’t invite you to the wedding. It was sorta last minute so that we could travel. We needed time away from the city and it had to happen fast.”

Lottie gave Louis a look like she wasn’t completely buying what he was selling.

“A sudden wedding, huh? Okay. Well, I’m just glad you’re here, Lou. Are you staying long? We need to celebrate your visit. And your wedding of course! We’ll throw a party!”

“Lottie . . .”

“No arguments, Lou. Now, come join us for dinner. Afterwards, I’ll go talk to Liam and see if we can find you boys somewhere to stay with a little privacy. There are way too many nosey busy-bodies in this house for newlyweds.”

“Liam? Why ask him?”

“He’s one of the camp admins now, Lou. A lot has changed since you’ve been gone.”

“Speaking of change, where’s Fizzy?”

“She got married, too, Lou. Married one of the guards and then moved on to his next post with him. Haven’t seen her in over a year, but every once in a while, one of the guards will pass on a message.” 

“Oh.”

Louis stayed still, not immediately moving to the table. He seemed conflicted. Harry could read every emotion on his face now. He was clearly happy to see his family, but sad that one of his sisters wasn’t there and that he hadn’t even known she’d moved. Harry put his arm around him to guide him to the table, trying to be gentle and let him process everything. He couldn’t maintain his anger when Louis seemed so vulnerable.

Louis had let Harry steer him over, though he was fairly quiet during dinner. Harry tried to make up for his silence and get to know the family. The little ones seemed entertained by Harry, and Phoebe had asked a bunch of questions about being a doctor. Lottie was very efficient at keeping them all under control and getting them through dinner with little fuss.

After dinner, Lottie went off to talk to Liam, and Harry and Louis stayed with the others and helped clean up. The Tomlinson home had just a few rooms, and while each of the kids didn’t have their own, they did each have their own spots around the house that they showed off to Harry and Louis. Ernie was eager to show Louis his toy soldiers -- basic wooden carvings -- and Phoebe showed Harry a medical dictionary she had found somewhere. 

Eventually, Lottie returned and led them to an empty building a few rows over. Apparently, the previous resident had disappeared a few months prior. Lottie relayed this information as if disappearing happened all the time, and Harry got the sense that it was best not to ask too many questions. The small building was a shack, really, made from some metal welded together and a dirt floor with a threadbare rug. There was a small bed in the corner that looked better than the pallet they’d slept on in the container, though, and a few other pieces of basic furniture. Harry had learned earlier that there were a few shared latrines located on the edges of town and a bathhouse managed by the camp admin up near the gate. Lottie had left them with a promise to return with breakfast in the morning and a warning to not get too loud, wink wink.

Now Harry and Louis were alone, once again preparing for bed. They hadn’t actually spoken _to_ each other since the car hours earlier. Louis seemed pretty shaken by his return to Haven. He was just sort of standing in the middle of the shack, lost in his thoughts. Harry had learned that when Louis was tired, he started to shut down and retreat inward.

“C’mon, Lou, we should get some rest. Everything will be clearer in the morning.” Harry took Louis’s hand and led him over to the bed. Louis had brought the go bag from the car, now stuffed with clothes from the Castr safehouse as well as the container. Harry rustled through it and found each of them clean underwear. He handed Louis a pair.

“I’m going to go use the latrine, Lou. Why don’t you get changed and make the bed?”

Lottie had given them some spare sheets and a blanket. Harry didn’t see a heat source in the shack. The temperature was dropping, and Harry hoped the blanket would be enough to keep them warm during the night. Louis started moving, so Harry took the opportunity to go to the latrine, which was actually much nicer and cleaner than he had expected. Life in the camp was simple, but Harry could tell that Haven’s inhabitants had made their space as comfortable as possible.

When Harry returned, Louis was sitting on the shabby couch, the bed made behind him. He had changed into a gray sweatshirt and faded black sweatpants that Harry recognized from the container.

“You take the bed, Harry. I’ll sleep here on the couch.”

“We’re not doing this again, Lou. We will both sleep in the bed. It’s too cold for anything else.”

Louis looked up at Harry. His eyes looked so sad. “Are you sure, Harry? I know you’re angry at me.”

Harry huffed. “Yeah, well, even if I am, you’re warm. Plus, I get the feeling you need some company tonight, Lou. C’mon.”

Harry went over to the bed and stripped off his clothes, quickly changing into the fresh underwear. He looked back over his shoulder to Louis, who was now standing behind him still looking lost.

“You can wear the sweats if you want, but it’ll probably be warmer with just skin under the blanket.”

Louis flushed and started to pull the sweatshirt over his head. Both of them climbed into bed, Harry against the wall, just as he had been during most of their time in the container. Louis stayed close to the outer edge of the bed, leaving plenty of room between Harry and himself.

Harry sighed. “Lou, the body heat thing doesn’t work if we’re not actually touching.”

Harry reached over for Louis, pulling him close. Louis tensed but didn’t resist. Harry was still angry, but they were here and they needed each other. Holding himself away from Louis wouldn’t help anything. 

Louis eventually relaxed, the two of them cuddled together, shifting until Harry’s back was pressed up against Louis’s chest, much as they had been when they had woken so many hours before.

“If Lottie wants to throw a party, we aren’t going to be able to stop her. That girl is the most determined person I’ve ever met. She just took over when my mother passed, never complaining or ever asking me to come home. Not even 18 and suddenly she had five kids to take care of. I couldn’t have done it.”

“I’m sure you could have, Lou, but luckily you had her. You’re doing other things to help your family.”

“They all seemed to be doing good, didn’t they? The little ones have grown so much since I saw them last. And Phoebe and Daisy are almost adults now. But they seemed like they were good, right?”

Louis’s need for reassurance touched Harry. A few weeks ago, Harry had only seen an efficient, capable operative. He’d only seen a man who needed no help to drag Harry off a planet and out of his old life. This Louis was very different, though. This Louis needed Harry.

“Yes, Lou. They seem good. Everyone seems healthy and happy.”

“Yeah. I was so worried about them, here without my mother. I guess I was thinking the worst. I’ve been so focused over the last few years on fighting and missions and stuff that I guess I sorta assumed that the things that I was dealing with were the same things they would have to deal with. But it’s different here, isn’t it? It seems calm.”

“I think there are worse places to grow up, Lou. I think you’ve been caught up in your own thing and maybe the world has gone on around you without you noticing much of it.”

Louis sighed but didn’t reply. Before long Harry could feel regular small puffs of his breath on his neck and knew Louis was asleep.

When it was just the two of them, speaking softly and curled up, Harry could ignore the lies that had brought them together. Louis was totally open and honest. Whether he’d ever admit it or not, Harry’s presence brought Louis comfort. Harry thought about all that Louis had been through, all the time he’d spent on a mission, pretending to be someone else. Had he ever had someone who looked out for him? Who had comforted him when he was exhausted at the end of a long day? Who held him while he slept?

And, yes, Louis had lied many times to get them to where they were now. But was Harry worse off for those lies? His life definitely wasn’t as comfortable as it had been. He’d likely lost his career and position in society, maybe his family. But this life was certainly more interesting. He’d been bored with his old life. Nothing had ever been much of a challenge. That was a lot of the reason that he’d started writing as the Archer -- to shake up his otherwise easy, staid life. What shook it up more than being uprooted from everything he’d ever know and kidnapped to another world? Whatever his methods, Louis was trying to make life better for his family and the people on Traj. If Harry could help with that, how could he refuse? Even if he just provided some medical care here in Haven, it would improve the lives of a number of people. His therapy practice on Walloq had helped people, but there were plenty of others who could step in and take over his patients.

He and Louis had been brought together because of war and politics and desperate efforts to make the world better for those who suffered the most. So much chaos and danger swirled around them. But at moments like these, Harry thought the two of them were the calm in the middle of a storm. Whatever separate paths they had been following just a few weeks before, now they were walking the same one. Harry could be angry about that, or he could figure out if it was worth taking a shot on the path in front of them. With Louis holding him tight, he thought the shot at whatever life they could build together was one worth taking. But could he convince Louis of that?


End file.
